


Me, Myself and I

by DestinedHellfire



Series: Private Affairs [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Erotica, Extreme narcissism, Masturbation, Minor Masochism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: Not long after a more than successful solo heist, the infamous Neopolitan returns home to treat herself with some much needed sexual stimulation with the help of her favorite female.





	Me, Myself and I

**Author's Note:**

> Neo is an amazing character, don't @ me.

Lunar light slivered its way into the dark room through a crack in the curtains, the thin channel of light traveling across the wooden floor and up to the currently closed door. There was an eerie silence in the air, almost malice in nature but at the same time arousing to those with a twisted enough sense of being; it would not be long until the silence was ended by the subtle creak of the door and the clicking of heeled boots across the hardwood of the floor, signaling the arrival of the short yet menacing Neopolitan; with a confident strut, the ice cream themed female would shut the door and enter deeper into the room.

Heterochromatic irises surveyed the bedroom with purpose, scanning wall to wall until finally coming to rest on the mirror that was propped up against the wall that was to the criminal’s left; with a turn of her heels, Neo would proudly walk over and watching her reflection slowly enlarging the closer she would approach. When she would eventually come to a stop, the female would take a second to admire herself in the mirror, eyes traveling up and down her slender figure with the subtle touch of lust in her eyes. The parasol wielder would use her gloved hand to reach into her pocket and produce her scroll, thumb tapping on the lower portion of the screen to prompt her wireless speaker to begin filling the air with the slow but methodical melody of “Psychotic Girl” by The Black Keys.

With a careless flick of her wrist, Neo would toss her scroll onto the comfort of her bed before turning her attention back to the reflection in the mirror; gloved hands would slowly slither down her fully clothed figure, travelling from her breasts down and around her petite rear before gently moving back up the small of her back until reaching her chest once more. Gracefully spinning around so that her back was facing the reflection in question, the criminal would glance over her shoulder while her slender fingertips began to meticulously undo the button that held her jacket closed. As the fastener slowly became undone, more of the criminal’s pale complexion would be exposed to the partially chilled air that filled her room and only adding to the excitement that was flooding over her.

Once the gloved fingertips had finally unfastened the button, the tri-color themed woman would spin back around in order to flash her reflection with an ever so teasing amount of down-blouse; using her index finger, Neo would rest it on her bottom lip and methodically slither it down her neck and chest, drawing an invisible heart over her left breast. The tickling sensation of her velvet gloves sent a small shiver traveling down her spine, prompting her to do away with the garment entirely; with a simple but graceful pirouette, the criminal would slide the jacket off her upper torso and carelessly toss it behind her to an unknown landing location. Turning her attention back to the mirror, Neo would give a seductive wink to her own reflection as the lyrics to the song began to kick back in.

_Just a psychotic girl, and I won’t get lost in your world…._

She would begin to gradually gyrate her hips to the music’s somber tone, hands softly flowing down over the curve of her ample bust, continuing down her abdomen and eventually giving the waistline of her pants a playful downward tug; moments later her hands would begin travelling back up the way in which they came until coming to a stop as they cupped her clothed mounds and giving herself a brief grope before turning her back to the reflective surface once more. Neo’s gloved palms would slither up her back and eventually reaching the laces that held her corset securely to her figure, one by one, she would eagerly tug at a lace and feel the constrictions the garment provided slowly begin to loosen; soon enough, the three knots that bound the garment shut would be no more; the lace strings that offered the sole support of the corset’s upper half were now dangling free, causing the portion in question to fall and allow her supple breasts to be exposed to the frigid air that surrounded her. The sudden shift in temperature began the formation of subtle goosebumps to occur across her torso, but Neo found herself paying them no mind at all and instead focusing her attention of the marvelous nature that was her 34C bust.

Her back once more turned to face the mirror, Neo would bend forward, gloved hand clutching the handle of her parasol and lifting it off the floor as she stood upright again; eyes momentarily gazing across its length before she touched the parasol top to the carpeted surface beneath her boots and leaned forward with both hands coiled around the curve of the handle. With her weight now fully supported, the ice cream themed female would continue to slowly gyrate her hips to simulate grinding against the crotch of her reflection. Slowly but surely, the criminal would begin finding herself become entranced in the seductive combination that was the song’s rhythm, her devilishly sexy appeal and several weeks of pent up sexual frustration; but after a much welcomed and exceptionally successful heist earlier in the night, Neo felt it was only appropriate to treat herself and succumb to her non-murderous desires.

_Just a psychotic girl… and I won’t get lost in your world…_

The hypnotizing tones of the music continued forth with the rhythm of Neo’s body, a few more twists of her hips would then find the entirety of her back facing the mirror once more; gloved hands would see themselves snaking down her slender yet enticing upper half, working their way down until reaching the goal that was the waistline of her black skinny jeans. A playful tug, sending the denim slightly away from the rest of her body to allow the faintest amount of chilled night air to seep through the gap and brush against her still fabric covered womanhood; this subtle sensation would cause Neo’s mouth to hang slightly agape from the tingly feeling that it inflicted upon her. The femme fatale was now hungry from more sexual self indulgence, her digits fiddling with the fasteners of her jeans until both the button and zipper had come undone and sub-sequentially grant another wave of the iced oxygen to collide with that of her lustfully warm nethers. 

Without warning, the melancholic rhythm of the song came to an end and cause the criminal to let out an ever so subtle pout over it; whatever desire she had to stroll over to where her scroll was laying on her bed was quickly subdued by the overwhelming craving to pleasure herself. In response she would snake her glove clad palm downward into the confines of her lower garments, the fabric of her handwear quickly becoming damp with the fluids of her arousal seeping into the accessory. The tips of her digits pressed firmly against her clitoris would send a jolt of satisfaction coursing throughout her slender figure; small invisible circles would begin to be aimlessly drawn over top the entrance of her womanhood and causing even more shivers quivering up and down her spine.

Neo would make seductive eye contact with her reflection once more, both halves of the identical pair peering deep within one another with the most lustful of intentions clouding their collective vision and mind; non-dominant hand still clutched around the shaft of her parasol, the female mastermind would delicately toss it onto her bed alongside that of her scroll and allowing her now free hand to slither down and join the other within the confines of her black legwear. With all eight of her fingers expertly sliding up and down her nethers, both her thumbs would push the waistline of the garment ever so slightly further down to expose more of her pale yet velvet like skin.

She could feel a mischievous smirk begin to form on her face as both her hands pulled the fabric of her panties in a multitude of directions as they battled for dominance inside the article of clothing; the two appendages would continue this tug of war game for the next following minute until finally her right hand claimed victory for itself, causing the left to retract from within the garment and slither up her figure with designs placed upon her left breast; using her thumb and middle finger, Neo would pinch, squeeze and slightly tug at her nipple and cause a gasp filled with a robust amount of oxygen to escape from her lungs and out through her lips.

Finally, her mind completely sunk into the lustful abyss that had been fighting to consume her since her arrival home, allowing the villainess to desperately plunge her right middle and ring fingers inside her. Neo gritted her teeth as the warm walls of her womanhood clutched the digits with a metaphorical iron fist, sending several jolts of sensation coursing through her body; there was a moment where her legs wanted to give out, but the prospect of denying herself such a convenience only pleasured her naturally sadistic nature. Neo’s eyes would lock once more with those of her reflection, blowing herself a seductive kiss as she began to feel her right glove growing heavier as it increased in dampness; the occasional soft sloshing sound coming from below her waist was a signal that she was absolutely drenched and was loving every single second of this alone time she more than deserved.

Similar to a well-oiled machine were the fingers of the criminal, acting like pistons as they quickly achieved a fast-paced rhythm that would give equal attention to every inch of her inner walls. Her pace was rapid but precise, a combination that was to be expected by a woman of her athletic and combative abilities. Every now and then she could feel her legs begin to slightly quiver, almost begging to give way and fall to her knees; but every time her lower half would desperately plea, she would prove how much of a masochist she was by standing tall and continuing to fondle herself no matter what; the heels of her boots bore deep into the carpet beneath her as a subsequent result of her continuing to stand on neigh gelatin like legs.

The pleasure Neopolitan was experiencing wasn’t just evident on the outside however, as a burning blaze of lustful energy began to flood her stomach, the need for release becoming more and more self-evident as the seconds teasingly passed by. It was though she was a predator that was playing with they prey, only she was simultaneously both sides of the spectrum; however, every predator eventually grows tired of playing with its food, a notion that would see the femme fatale shift the look in her eyes as her body instinctively prepared itself to go in for the kill. With a clever crook of the digits currently stimulating her lower half, the dairy treat themed woman would strike her g-spot with veteran accuracy; the sudden sexual jolt transmitted throughout her entire being in one instantaneous body-wide spasm, causing her once standing posture to now transform into a kneeled position. If functional vocal chords were something she had, there would be no arguing the notion of the pleasure would cause her neighbors five doorways down the hall from her apartment to be woken up with a frightening (or rather more so disturbing) shock; instead all that was able to escaped her lungs were loud whimpers with the slightest presence of pain given just how hard the woman was tugging at her temperature hardened nipples; if one was unaware of just how high the level of her pain tolerance was, they would think she was legitimately torturing herself.

As her orgasm rapidly began to approach with sexual vigor, Neo found her pearled teeth grinding together as her index and middle finger quickly pumped inward and outward whilst the tip of her thumb practically crushed her clitoris to instill just the subtlest dosage of painful discomfort downstairs. Yet despite all of this, the criminal found herself never once breaking eye contact with that of her reflection; thoughts of murder, grand theft and unchallengeable dominance within the bedroom frolicked freely within the seductive meadow that was made up the entirety of her libido. In fact, she was in such a state of euphoria that there was not a single thing the world could throw at her that would bring her down from this self made, sexual paradise; even as her scroll began to go off to signal an incoming call. The physical world that surrounded her was non-existent at this point, the only things that mattered were her impending release and the sheer sexiness that was her reflection.

With one final curl of her digits, the female’s head would crook back so that she was now staring at nothing but the ceiling above her. Her marvelous torso heaving rapidly as though it were a hyperactive canine, her tongue subtly lulling out to the right side of her mouth and causing a modest amount of saliva to begin dripping down her chin. Neo would stay like this for what seemed like a euphoric eternity, only to be snapped out of the trance by her scroll going off once more with a brief chime to notify the receiving of a text message; her head returning to a normal angle and prompting her to lock heterochromatic irises once more with the ones that belonged to her intoxicating reflection.

Only now did her mind fully register the displacement in height between that of her left and right hands, a revelation that would gave the femme fatale an ever so lustful idea; retracting the still gloved appendage from the confines of her lower regions, Neo would admire her work as she watched whatever fluids weren’t absorbed by the fabric of her hand accessory drip dangle carelessly between the gaps of her slender fingers; her musings would not stop there however, going even further and pulling the soaked garment off with nothing but her teeth. The fluids of her release were now seeping through the narrow gap between her teeth that the garment caused; the taste was simply divine, all the sweetness of strawberries blended with the bitterness present in dark chocolate. She would glance back to her reflection now, eyes snaking there way up her figure from the floor until coming to a stop at eye level, a seductive wink was given and simultaneously given back; a sigh of relief flowed out from within her as she turned back toward her now inviting bed.

Not bothering to take the time to adjust any of the clothing she still was adorned in, Neo would casually strut towards the piece of furniture with the soaked glove still dangling out from her mouth. Upon reaching the eastern edge of the bed, the criminal would look slightly to her left and notice the lit screen of her scroll with two push notifications present; reaching forward with her still gloved left hand, she would retrieve the device and unlock it to see just what it was that she missed.

 

**3 MISSED CALLS AND 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: THIN MINT**

_Neo! Why the Hell aren’t answering? Do you have the money or not?!_

Neo could not help but silently snicker over how adorable the nature of the message was, did Emerald forget who it was she was talking to? Still, it spawned yet another mischievous idea to blossom within her mind.

After a few minutes of meticulously posing, the femme fatale would finally have everything in order for her reply to Emerald’s question; plopping playfully down on top of a thin layer of banded lien strewn aimlessly about the bed, Neo would snap and ever so teasing picture of her bare, lien covered bust and the damp glove that still dangled from her teeth.

Moments passed in silence, not a single word back from the chocolate skinned thief until several minutes later.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: THIN MINT**

_…I’ll be over soon._

The hearts of women are easily swayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please make sure to support my passion for writing by leaving kudos and sharing the link with your friends! 
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter (@destindhellfire) for any writing updates!
> 
> Keep moving forward!
> 
> -Michael


End file.
